My Romeo
by psychedoutpineapple
Summary: Shules oneshot collection! Juliet and Shawn stories! Prompts are wanted!
1. Dumb Blonde

**Hey y'all! I've decided to do a collection of oneshots while taking requests for prompts from reviewers. You don't have to be logged in or anything either! Yay! If you'd like me to do a prompt please tell me! Hopefull i can post pretty often. This one's a litle short but I had barely five minutes to do it. Remember review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine ever**

**Prompt: Dumb blonde**

He couldn't stand it. It killed him to see her. Because she wasn't his. Humph. Stupid Declan. She was supposed to be with me and not some rich snob.

He needed her so badly. He hatched a plan because face it, that's what Shawn does. He got up early that morning. Really early. He drove to the police station and sat on her desk with a pineapple smoothie in both hands. And he waited. And waited. And waited.

He sat the smoothies down. And he waited. And waited. And waited.

He texted Gus again. And he waited. And waited. And waited.

He checked his watch, again. And he waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally at quarter to noon he called her.

"He-hello?"

"Jules?"

"What Shawn?" she said through tears.

"I- what's wrong?"

"Declan broke- broke"

"Declan broke up with you? That idiot! Where are you right now?"

"At-at my house. Why?"

"I'll be right there"

"No wait Shawn it's-"

He hung up.

When he knocked at her door she opened it and Shawn couldn't help but let his mouth drop open.

She had on just a tank top and short shorts with her hair in a cute messy ponytail. Her eyes were barely red and Shawn couldn't help but feel a little happy about it.

"Here's a smoothie. It probably isn't very good anymore since I planned to give it to you at 8 this morning"

"What? Why?'

"Oh I went to the police office extra early to give you this but you never showed up"

"Oh my gosh how long were you there?"

"Uh until I called you"

"Oh Shawn I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Jules"

"Why were you going to give me a smoothie anyway?"

"Well I sensed you'd need some cheering up but I guess the spirits didn't warn me you weren't even going to show up because it was so bad"

"Well it's not that bad he wasn't my favorite guy in the world. I was just upset because what if that means I'm not good enough? What if he thought I was just a dumb blonde? I mean I'm just-"

He cut her off, "Jules why would you even think that? He was a dumb blonde for letting you go"

"He wasn't blonde Shawn"

"Well he was dumb"

She laughed.

"You know why I came to your desk today?"

"I thought you just told me"

"Nope that was a lie. It was because I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Which was...?"

"Well I wanted to ask what you saw in Declan and if you could break up with him. How ironic was that?" he tried to sound nonchalant but truthfully he was scared she was going to freak at him for not saying the right thing.

"You were…what?"

"You heard me"

"But…I'm just a dumb blonde remember?"

"Well if that's true, which it's not, then your my dumb blonde"

She smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Review and give me a prompt!**

**~psychedoutpineapple**

**Whos excited for tomorrow? Me!**


	2. Sick Day

**Hey everyone I'm back! One more prompt fro you guys! This one is from xpsychxssjs. Thanks for this prompt it was super fun to write and I really like the end product. Hopefully you think so too! Please review and give me some more prompts! My next one should be Disney and hopefully I can post it soon! Hope you like it!**

**Prompt: Sick Day**

She woke up feeling….gross. Really gross. She couldn't even move.

Maybe some more sleep would help she thought.

She closed her eyes with a sigh but barely two seconds later she started coughing. The hacking kind of coughing that made you wanna throw up.

She groaned and rolled on her side so she could reach for her phone. She then proceeded to dial the only number she could ever remember (besides her own), her boyfriend, Shawn's.

She smiled when she thought of his hazel eyes, his childish grin, and his knack of making a joke (most likely related to the 80s) every six seconds.

When he answered he sounded kind of groggy like you do in the morning as he said with a yawn, "Yello?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Shawn, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but I needed to get up anyway. Gus is usually my alarm but he's out doing some pharmaceutical thing in Minnesota** (Minnesota! Sorry thats where I live)** this weekend."

"Sorry Shawn!"

"No Jules it's okay"

"Good well I just wanted to-" she broke of coughing and hacking and when she came back on Shawn said, "Wow. You don't sound so hot"

"Thanks" she said sarcastically.

Shawn, oblivious to this, said "I'll be right over"

"No you don't have to-"

"Too bad cause I am!" With that he hung up.

She sighed. She had the best boyfriend in the world.

She unwillingly got up and put on some clothes that she saved for sick days. She then put her hair up in a messy ponytail and headed downstairs and plopped on her couch and grabbed the remote.

She put on her favorite show, Monk and threw up the recliner. She closed her eyes.

Just then she realized that she forgot her blanket upstairs in her bedroom.

"Crap" she said aloud.

"Am I really that bad?"

She turned her head so fast she thought her neck was going to break right off. "Shawn!"

"Yep that's me!" he grinned his ha-ha-I'm-so-funny-only-I-could-have-pulled-a-joke-that-wasn't-really-a-joke-like-that-off smile.

"Hey um could you help me get up?"

"Why?"

"Well I left my blanket in my room and-"

"I'll get it!" he ran upstairs.

She smiled knowing just how lucky she was.

"I'm back!" he said as he draped the warm fuzzy blanket over her shivering, goose-bump covered leg.

"Ahhhh that feels so good!" she said as Shawn wrapped his arms around her neck.

He walked around the couch and into the kitchen and disappeared from Juliet's view, "Shawn? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. "Shawn?"

He stuck his head out the kitchen door. "Yes my love?"

"What are you doing in there?"

"It's a surprise!" he said with a mysterious grin.

"What's the surprise?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

She glared at him her famous shut-up-Shawn-I-know-that-already glare that made him laugh because he knew she didn't really care.

"Fine. Just don't take too long"

"I won't 'o impatient one"

"Shut up" he grinned as he walked back into the kitchen.

She watched Monk for a few minutes and she was just getting impatient when Shawn came out with a tray full of food.

"What's that?" Juliet asked.

"This?" Shawn said gesturing at the tray. "Oh this is a banquet for the queen of pineapple. It includes hot chicken noodle soup, tea (with extra honey just how you like it), saltines, and a king size Hershey's bar. Oh and of course, there's pineapple"

"Of course. But how did you get this done so fast? I don't even have half this stuff in my house! I do have pineapple however."

"I brought it over along with some other stuff"

"Oh Shawn that's so sweet!" she said as she gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Jules. Anything for you."

She ate in silence for a minute or two and then asked him, "Why chocolate?"

"Because it delicious and nutritious! No actually it was because you were talking the other day about Parry Otter-"

"Harry Potter"

"-I've heard it both ways. Anyway you were talking about it and you said something about chocolate made him feel better and a werewolf gave it to him on a Hog's wart express so I figured even though it was a fiction book-and still is- that it would make you feel better."

Juliet was touched. She had always thought that Shawn zoned out when she started rambling on about something he didn't' know, or care about. Tears started forming in her eyes.

His eyes widened as he said frantically, "Oh my gosh Jules what's wrong? Do you not like chocolate or did Parry die after he ate the chocolate so you're scared or, or did I get the wrong kind?"

"No Shawn, I love chocolate, Harry lives, and dark chocolate is my favorite kind of chocolate."

"Then what's wrong?" you could hear the relief in his voice.

"Nothing I'm just touched that you actually listen to my ramblings about stuff you don't care about. I always thought you zoned out on me."

"What why would I do that? Then I might miss something important!"

She burst out into tears.

Very hysterically he said, "Oh no! I missed something important didn't I? Something really important! Oh no I missed it, I missed it-"

"Shawn, no, you didn't miss anything, I'm just so happy!"

"You're crying because you're happy?" he looked very confused.

"There tears of joy Shawn. I'm happy you listen to me but honestly I'm not sure if you're going to hear anything important in my ramblings."

"But I already have!"

"Like what?" He started counting the things on his fingers. "You like sit down restaurants better than fast food but you'd kill for a Shamrock Shake at McDonalds, you love spring because of the birth of new life and the flowers (I have to remember to bring you to the zoo this spring), you don't like to kill spiders, and you're really cute when you scrunch up your forehead."

"I didn't say that!"

"No, but I did" he said with a smile. She couldn't believe he'd remembered all that. Or that she'd said any of it.

He sat down and threw his arm around her shoulder as Monk came back from previews.

After the episode was over and Juliet had stopped crying Shawn said, "If you want to see my next surprise, blink!" Just at that moment (almost as if he'd timed it) she blinked.

"Prefect! Here it is" he said as he reached din his bag. She had to squint to make out his messy writing on the DVD which said, Phineas and Ferb Seasons: 1-4 on DVD!

"Isn't this great?" He sounded like a child who had gotten an iPad on Christmas morning.

"Perry the Platypus is on here! I bet that he was named after Parry Otter which is weird because Perry the Platypus is obviously a platypus, not an otter."

She laughed not bothering to correct him this time as she snuggled closer to him.

They laid their the rest of the afternoon watching two kids build, one teen bust (or try to anyway), and one agent kick his nemesis' butt.

**Did you like it? Too short? Too boring? Please review! Prompts, prompts, prompts! also was there any spelling errors? **

**~psychedoutpineapple**

**p.s. Have any of you seen the heeeeeere's Lassie episode? It was so AWESOME! No shules though.**


	3. Disney

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad I got this up! Between the homework and more homework and track and watching Psych :) and planning my trip to Europe with my mom...geez I'm surprised I even got to look at the new prompts! But alas I did it! :) Note: I will probably not post for 2-3 weeks because of my trip to Europe. I might be able to write on the plane but not post so don't expect anything til after Easter. Maybe later this week? But maybe not! If I don't post before then, have a great Spring Break and Easter vacation! Love you guys! Oh and this prompt was from i-review-jst-cuz who is not a member and reviewed on my other story called catching comes before falling(also about Shawn and Jules). Thanks for the prompt! Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Disney**

Chloe Spencer sat at the dinner table finishing her book report on Charlotte's Web. Her dad, Shawn Spencer, watched her from behind the counter slurping down a pineapple smoothie **(that never gets old). **

He gave her a questioning look and said, "What are you doing?"

She looked up surprised to see her dad there. "My book report" she answered nonchalantly.

"But you started the book like 15 minutes ago"

"Yeah I know."

"Then how did you finish it"

"I didn't" He tried to give her a stern look, but ultimately failed looking amused instead. "But then how…" he said knowing the answer before she answered.

"I read the first few chapters and figured it out"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! It's super obvious! Wilber wins the pig show thing and Charlotte lives and they both live happily ever after!"

Shawn, who didn't want her to get a bad grade (unlike his dad) said, "Alright how about this, if you get a bad grade I'll take you and mommy to Disney World!"

"Really?"

"Sure" She quickly crumpled up her essay and grabbed a new piece of paper and started writing. "I have to change it! What should it say? Hmm…" she thought for a minute and then said," Ooh I know! I'll say that Charlotte dies, sad I know, and um Wilber gets stuck with all her baby Charlotte's! Perfect!"

Shawn smiled and told himself he'd take her there anyway. He wished her good luck and started off to the room he shared with Juliet.

When he opened the door she looked up from the book she was reading.

"What was that all about?" she said as he plopped down beside her and gave her, her smoothie.

"Just some homework trouble" he said smiling.

"Oh" she took a sip from her smoothie and looking back down at her book.

A few minutes later Shawn said, "Jules?"

"Yeah Shawn?" she said looking back up again.

"We might need to start saving some money"

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Well, the spirits told me that we're going to be going to Disney World"

**How was it? Not too Shulsey but...you know..a little. Also I know this wouldn't really happen in real life...not really. But was it good at all? Even the slightest bit?**

**Anyway about the prompts. I've gotten some really great ones but since I'm leaving I might not get these done for a while so unless you are _dying_ to give me a prompt could you wait for a little while longer? You can still review and giove prompts if you want but if you find yourself sitting there thinking of a good prompt don't give me one. But do review. They are good self-esteem. Really they are! I appreciate all of you guys! Alright I've done enough rambling, have a good Spring Break and Easter! Luv ya!**

**Anyone see Shawn and the Real Girl yet? Oh my gosh I was dying! lol later guys!**


	4. Beach Part One

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I feel awful. But I've been so terribly busy with all this stuff going on! Which is why I have come to the following conclusion. I will make this prompt(and maybe a few others) two parts. This way you can at least read something! I will try my hardest to get the next prompt up super soon! Oh and I hope you guys had an awesome Spring break, Easter and May Day! Hope you like it!**

Prompt: Beach, Part One

Shawn was bored.

Gus could tell as soon as he stepped into the room. He was sitting on their couch, staring out the window, and mumbling The Duck Song under his breath. The Duck Song was his I-have-nothing-else-to-do-so-I'm-listening-to-this-song-to-pass-the-time song.

Gus shot him a look and said, "Shawn if you're bored go do something."

He responded with a dull tone. "No one to do anything with."

"Hey! You didn't even ask me!" Gus said outraged.

"Fine. Gus wanna do something today?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Can't way to much work"

"Knew it" he said turning back to the window. For a second Gus thought he saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes but he figured it was just the sunlight.

He sighed as he said, "Go ask Juliet then"

He swiveled around and looked at Gus like he had just said that spinach was the best thing since sliced bread. "Are you insane?"

"I certainly hope not."

He glared at him. "Don't play dumb with me! You know she would kill me if I asked her to do something!"

"Why? She doesn't hate you like Lassie"

"So? She'd get the wrong idea…wait a minute! Gus you're brilliant!" He got up out of his chair and leaped around in circles like a child on Christmas.

"I'll tell her it's as a friend/co-worker thing and then she'll fall in love with me and have no choice but to kiss me! Perfect!"

"I don't know Shawn that sounds kind of risky. Remember what she said about mistakes?"

"Yes of course I reme-hey! I never told you about that! How did you know?"

"Oh crap."

"Tell me Guster!"

"Okay well I was coming to get you and I saw you almost kiss her and I know that you really wanted to kiss her but she didn't really think it would be good and yeah. Then I ran back to the car and pretended I had no idea what happened thinking you'd tell me. Sorry about that."

"Sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay Shawn. Just be careful about your word choice okay?"

"I will I'm not stupid." Gus could have retorted back but Shawn looked so excited he didn't have the heart to.

"Well have fun."

"I will! See you later Gamborgini Humpkins!" Gus rolled his eyes at the nickname and watched him jump on to his motorcycle gleefully. He chuckled and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Shawn rolled up to Juliet's house around 9. He jumped off and practically ran to the door.<p>

Juliet answered the door. "Hey Shawn! What are you doing here?" she said smiling but wrinkling her eyebrows the way she does when she's confused. Shawn thought she couldn't look cuter.

"Well Jules I just stopped by cause I knew it was your day off and you've been pretty stressed out lately so I thought I'd ask you on a…um" Oh crap, he thought, watch your words Shawn! "-A friends date thing. Well an uh, not a date, a play date? No. Hangout? No. A stress reliever vacation? No way. How about-"

"Shawn its ok I get what you're trying to say."

"You do?" a relieved look crossed his face.

"Yes Shawn I'll go on a-umm- whatever it is."

"Really? Awesome! Meet you back here at 12! We're going to the beach!" He grinned and ran back to his motorcycle while Juliet watched him drive away with his last words ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>12 o'clock~<p>

_Ding Dong! _ Juliet squealed. "Oh no" she thought, "I'm not ready!"

She had spent the past hour and a half trying to decide on something to wear. There were so many choices! Did she want to wear her pink bikini or her white one? Her baby blue one-piece or her neon orange tankini? And she didn't even want to think about whether she wanted to wear her flower or polka-dotted sundress. Plus there were still accessories like her sunglasses, flip-flops, and jewelry that HAD to match, she was helpless.

Currently she was wearing a white tank top with a flower, navy blue short shorts, and her hair was thrown up in to a messy ponytail. That was another thing she hadn't even started to consider! Her hair! She groaned as she ran down the stairs.

"Why do I even care? He sees me every day and this isn't even a date!" she thought, "Just a day to get away from stress as Shawn puts it. Sure I like him but he obviously doesn't. _Mistakes. _This is all my fault he doesn't like me, at least not anymore. I'm so stupid why would I say that?"

The doorbell rang again interrupting her jumbled, out of order thoughts. She quickly leapt over the last few stairs, darting to the door.

She tried to regain her breath as she flung the door open revealing a smiling Shawn Spencer. "Where's your swimsuit?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Shawn! I was um-" she tried to think of a good excuse. "-I was reading this really good book and I just lost track of time and oh Shawn I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Jules." She thought she saw a flicker of hurt pass through his eyes but blew it off by thinking it was her bad lighting.

"Okay let me go change real quick okay?"

"Yeah go ahead."

She quickly ran back up to her bedroom and hurriedly decided on the following outfit: her white bikini, her blue-flowered sundress, a few gold dangle bracelets, some white flip-flops with blue flowers, and put her hairs up in a messy bun.

Then she hurried downstairs. She stopped at the bottom and saw Shawn standing there looking around at all her stuff.

She smiled as he picked up her mom's vase she had given her for Christmas. She giggled at the look of disgust on his face as his eyes took in the awful color it was.

He turned around, a terrified expression crossing his face, and put the vase behind his back like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Then his expression changed to awe. He hadn't been expecting her to look so...amazing. I mean sure she looked great everyday but he'd never seen her in swimwear before.

And for one of the first times in a VERY long time he stuttered as he spoke. "Oh hey Jules! I just uh, thought-thought I um heard something in your-your living room, here, so I came in to see if maybe your cat broke something and uh then I thought, um-"

Juliet interrupted him. "Shawn, it's okay if you wanted to look around, I don't mind. And I don't like that vase either I just keep forgetting to throw it away."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh ok, sorry." He put the vase back exactly the way it was when he picked it up.

He stuck his arm out like they did in the movies. "Shall we?"

She snuck her arm into his. "We shall."

He led her out to his motorcycle and handed her a hot pink helmet with a pineapple on it. She put it on and hopped on behind him. When he started the engine she squealed and held on to his waist like he was the last living thing on earth. He smiled and decided he'd have to do this more often.

**Oh and I forgot to tell you, this prompt is from my good friend, xpsychxssjs! Thank you for all the great prompts! I will try to write them soon! And I will be able to write a little faster this summer with no homework and all that so until then, Happy Pineapple!**


	5. Beach Part 2

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS LAST NIGHT! I totallyhad a brain-fart and forgot to do paragraphs! Hopefully I can make it up to you some how. Again, sorry!**

**I am so so SO sorry for not updating in so long! Hopefully the end of the story will make it up to you. I have the next promt story written (Stuck in the Rain) but now I just need to type it. This might not happen because I have finals coming up but hopefully soon! Hope you like this!**

**Prompt: Beach Part 2**

Her hair was a mess when they reached the beach. Shawn's however, was just the way it was when they left her house. He really did spend a long time on it in the morning.

He grabbed her hand leaving a series of chills running up her arm and down her spine. He pulled her along until they felt the hot sand beneath their feet. She kicked her flip-flops off and dug her toes in the sand. Shawn was right. This was a stress-reliever.

Shawn smiled when he saw her sigh and slowly close her eyes, as if not to damage them. He was glad she was happy and here with him, enjoying herself.

She opened her eyes and looked at Shawn before he had time to look away. Red tints appeared on both their faces as he quickly turned away.

"So want me to get some franks?" he said to break the awkward silence.

"Sure, want me to come with you?"

"No, no. you stay here. You looked much too relaxed for me to make you come" he said with a grin as her face turned red again.

He also kicked off his sandals near hers, winked, and ran off towards the stands. She sat down and watched the waves crash down, nearing her feet, coming closer and closer. She shivered as the first drop of water touched her toes.

Then she yawned. She was so tired that she couldn't keep her head up much longer. And the sound of waves crashing against the rocks wasn't helping, becoming a lullaby, making her eyes shut slowly. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed in the sand.

A few minutes later, Shawn came back, two hot dogs in his hands and laughed at what he saw.

Juliet was passed out on the sand, one hand in her hair, the other one over her stomach. She had her feet in the water and Shawn thought she looked like an angel.

Then all of a sudden a new feeling washed over his amusement. Jealousy. She was supposed to be hanging out with him! This was there date! 'Wow Shawn I never thought that you'd stoop so low to that you were jealous of sleep' he thought.

He shook the feeling off and sat down next to her, watching the surfers being swallowed up by the waves, and the little kids building sand castles on the beach. He sat that way for a while, consumed in his thoughts, mostly about the girl sleeping next to him.

Then he heard a small sob behind him. He turned around to see a little boy about six, crying over a broken sand castle. He debated if he should get up and him. He was never good in spots like this.

But the little boy looked just like he had when he was a boy and Shawn knew what it felt like to be left behind, having no one to help you. So, reluctantly, he got up and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, mentally cursing himself. 'Are you okay?' Of course he's not okay, he's crying!

"No. my sand castle fell down and my sister is playing with her friends in the water. And mommy told me I couldn't go in the water until she came back. But that was such a long time ago and my sand castles broken!" he continued to sob.

'Oh crap so now I have to build a sandcastle?'

"Well, um, what's your name?"

"L-Le-Leo"

"Well Leo, let's build a new sandcastle okay?"

"Okay" he whispered. He grabbed a few shovels and pails **(total flashback to Blue's Clues!) **and started compacting wet sand in the bucket. Leo watched him, his tears drying away, a huge grin starting to form on his face.

"Can I help Mr.?" He chuckled at the name.

"Of course my god boy! Let's build a sandcastle!" Leo knelt down and began making his own wobbly towers.

Meanwhile, Juliet was just waking up. She yawned and stretched until she realized Shawn wasn't there. She looked around frantically thinking he had left when she was asleep. Then she heard some giggling from behind her.

She turned around to see Shawn and a little boy who looked kind of like him. He was helping him build a sandcastle almost as tall as the little boy. She heard Shawn ask him how old he was. "I'm seven years old!" he replied proudly.

"Wow you're pretty tall for seven years old!" he picked him up from the waist and twirled him around over his head. He giggled.

"Mr. Spencer! That tickles!" He put him up on his shoulders.

"Better little dude?"

"Yep" he giggled again.

"Shawn!" she yelled out. He whipped around.

"Jules! You're awake!" The little boy whispered something in his ear. He got really dark for a second but then he said, "Nope too many mistakes involved."

He quickly put his hands up to his mouth realizing what he said.

"Mistakes?" she asked. "What did you ask him?"

"If you were his Mrs. Spencer." The little boy said giggling once more. She looked at him, his eyes wide. He put the kid down and handed him a $5 bill telling him to go buy ice cream. He ran off, his little feet making footprints in the sand as he ran.

"Mistakes?" she said again. "You wanna bring that up now?"

"Well- Jules- I just you know, didn't think ahead and I didn't mean it- I'm really sorry I shouldn't of said anything- wow I actually said that. I am such a jerk. Really would have been a mistake huh?" He gave her a sad smile and then turned and started walking away.

Her heart broke for him. She hadn't been mad at him, she was just relieved she wasn't the only thinking about it. She stood there shocked for a second before her senses caught up to her.

She quickly ran over to him, whipped him around, and kissed him on the lips. He didn't do anything for a second , shocked, but quickly responded enthusiastically.

She could have gone on forever but a little voice said, "I thought she wasn't your Mrs. Spencer."

They broke apart and looked at little Leo. He had a confused look on his face, chocolate ice cream coating his lips. "Well Leo, this is Ms. O'Hara. One day she will be my Mrs. Spencer, but for now the prince can't afford a ring."

She blushed at the comment. "Oh. I can help!" he dug in his pants packets and pulled out fifty cents.

"Ah thanks buddy but I think you should get more ice cream with that money."

"Shawn!" Juliet scolded. "He needs room for dinner. His parents won't want us spoiling it."

"Yeah well about that, his mom has been gone for over an hour. And his sister is in the water where he can't go. Hey little dude, do you know your mommy's phone number?"

He scrunched up his face cutely looking as if he was trying to remember. "No. but this piece of paper does!" He pulled out a post-it from his pockets, which had his mom's cell on it.

Shawn got out his phone and typed in the number.

"Hello?" someone said in a drunk voice, music in the background.

"Um hi. My name's Shawn Spencer and I was wondering when you were going to come get your son, Leo."

"I have a son? Nah uh, you're silly!" She hung up.

"Well that went well."

"Why? What happened?" Juliet asked.

"Well, she doesn't know she has a son 'cause she's drunk." He glanced out at the ocean and saw that his sister wasn't there anymore. He looked around and saw her walking towards them.

She smiled as she got closer and pointed a finger at Leo. "Leo, where have you been, you naughty, naughty boy!"

"JJ!" he ran over to her jumping in her arms.

"Who are these nice people you were playing with?"

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Spencer! Mr. Spencer helped me build a sandcastle since mommy left."

"Mom left? Where?"

Shawn cut in. "I just called her, and she was well, drunk."

"Oh not again. She always leaves, I'm not gonna leave him with her again. Good God. Oh and she probably took the car."

"Don't worry we can take you guys home." Juliet said.

She looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know you're not going to kidnap us?"

She smiled and held out her police badge. "We're not but your right, other people might. Good thinking JJ."

"Thanks!"

"Oh wait-Shawn, we took the motorcycle! We can't fit them on."

"I'll go get your car. You can get to know these two. Keys?" She threw him the keys and he took off.

A half an hour later he was back and Juliet knew a lot about the two Fletcher kids. Including that they don't like to be at home.

"Hey Shawn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we bring them back to the Psych office with us?"

"Why?"

"They don't like going home cause there mom's always ignoring them or being extremely meant to them, sometimes hitting them. They need a new place to stay and a real family. So until we can get them one can they stay with us? Please?" she said giving him her puppy dog eyes face.

He couldn't say no to her, even without the puppy dog eyes. "Sure. I like these kids anyway."

"Thank you!" she said squeezing him half to death. Leo and JJ jumped up and down in a chorus of "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Spencer!"

In the Psych office they ended up meeting Gus who had worked late. He immediately loved the kids and they all had a big sleepover. Gus pulled Shawn aside and said, "So how'd it go?"

"Amazing now that I got my girl." They fist bumped.

"Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster! The movie is about to start." a little voice said.

"We're coming!"

A week later, the Fletcher kids still didn't have a family. Juliet went in to the chief and asked, "Can we take them?"

She looked up from her paperwork. "What?"

"JJ and Leo. Can me and Shawn take care of them?"

"I don't know O'Hara. How are you gonna take care of them?"

"JJ's 17. She can take care of Leo when were not there but most often Shawn or Gus will be home."

"Are you sure Shawn can handle having two kids when he's still part of one himself?"

"Yes you should have seen him the other day with Leo. I know he's ready. He's always had it in him; he just doesn't bring it out."

"Well if you're sure, then yes you may."

"Thank you Chief, I mean it!"

"You're welcome O'Hara. Now get to work." she said with a smile.

She ran out the door and into her boyfriend's arms. "We got them! We got them!"

He twirled her around and kissed her forehead. Everyone in the room smiled, even Lassie.

Not that he'd admit it of course.

**Alright? I know it's AU and kind of OOC but you know... Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive Critisism is recommended! Also, if you got any prompts you can tell me, just don't expect it very soon! Sorry I'm trying my hardest! Also if you can tell me which episode one of these quotes are from without looking them up (going on trust here) then you get a cyber pineapple! "Wanna split a pineapple?" , "Should I slice this up for the road?" , "This baby is 82% Hawaiian and 100% delicious!". Hint" Two of them are from the same episode. If you get all three right you get two cyber pineapples!**

**~psychedoutpineapple**


	6. Stuck in the Rain

**Hey guys! I am so, so, _SO_ glad I could fit this in with my finals schedule. I already had 3/4 of this written and it's a little shorter so I was like, you know what? I'll just type it. But don't expect anything from me this weekend, I'll be out of town, and I'm not sure if I'll have a computer. Also, some news to all you Criminal Minds fans, I am planning on writing a JJ and Reid fic so keep your eye out for that. Hmm anything else? Oh, just in case there was any confusion, hopefully there wasn't, the Disney World story and Beach story are not connected as are any of them really. Alright I think that's it. Enjoy! **

Prompt: Stuck in the Rain

Her eyes sparkled with the candle's flame. She had no idea that Shawn could be so romantic. He had taken her to one of the fanciest (and most expensive) restaurants in town. Juliet doubted she paid for it, she guessed (and just about knew) that he used Gus' credit card just like he always did.

But she didn't care one bit. She loved this, and him, all the same. Before today, Juliet had thought Shawn Spencer could never be a gentleman, no matter how handsome and charming he was.

But through all of his jokes, and his childish manner, he could be a gentleman; he just had to want to be one.

She thought back to when they had pulled up into the parking lot. He had barely turned off the ignition, and hopped up out of his seat like he had just sat on a pin. He then darted around the car, as if he were being chased, and yanked open her door before she even had time to blink, much less unbuckle her seatbelt.

And then when they were walking in he had rushed forward and held the door for both her, and the couple behind them. He even apologized for making her wait for him as he did so.

And even though it was only their second date (unless you counted their make-out session in Canada), he couldn't have made it more romantic. Currently he was talking to her, probably about some 80s movie, but Juliet hadn't heard a word since she was thinking about earlier this evening.

She mentally slapped herself and started to straighten up and listen when he started to frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hoping it was about how slow there food was being prepared and not about her.

"You don't look like you're having fun."

"What? Of course I'm having fun!"

"No, no you're not. You know what I bet it's this place isn't it? I knew we shouldn't have come here."

"No really I-"

He interrupted her. "Let's go, we're going somewhere else."

He stood up and held his hand to her. She hadn't realized before he said it but it was really stuffy in there, sweat acting as glue sticking her perfectly straightened hair to the back of her neck. But Shawn had taken all his time to get her here.

"No really, it's fine! I mean, you already paid."

But he just shook his head. "No I have somewhere else I'd like to take you. I was gonna take you there before but-anyway, it's much better than this place anyway."

Reluctantly she said they could go. He left $20 tip along with the payment of their uneaten dinner. She wanted to ask if that was his money, but that would be rude and who really cares?

He jumped in the driver's seat after again opening her door for her. As they pulled out, she asked where they were going but got no response. She looked over at him and discovered him deep in thought. "Shawn?"

"Sorry what?"

"I just wanted to know where we were going."

He shook his head. "Sorry, no can do Jules. It's a secret and secret keeper."

She smiled lightly and leaned over to turn the radio on. She smiled even wider when she heard her favorite song, no matter how many people told her it was too depressing, Whiskey Lullaby.

"If you want to rest until we get there you can." Shawn said looking at her enjoying the music with her eyes closed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks" she leaned her head down on the window; the last thing she saw being the cars fly by before her eyes started to close.

She woke up to yelling. She quickly sat up and proceeded to pull out her gun, but it wasn't there. She swore under her breath. "Getting to be more like Lassie I see." She spun around to see Shawn grinning at her.

"What?"

"Well you were going to pull your gun on a mother yelling at her kids to look both ways before they crossed the road."

Her cheeks burned as she looked around and for the first time realized where they were. It was- "The place we first met!"

"Yep! I thought this would be the perfect place! The best pizza and pineapple smoothies in miles!" he said, his nervousness shining through his humor that was supposed to cover it up.

"I love it!"

Relief filled his face. "I knew you would."

As he turned to go in, Juliet rolled his eyes and suppressed a giggle.

They spent the next four hours (yes four hours) in the diner, gulping down pizzas, and slurping down pineapple smoothies.

BOOM!

The couple jumped in their seats and looked out the window. It was pouring.

"Well we better get going then huh?" Shawn asked.

"Yep."

They hurried outside only to see that their car was gone.

"What? Where'd it go?" he said as he rushed over to the spot they had parked in only to see a 15 minute parking zone. Even with his out-of-the-ordinary observation skills, he had missed the bright white sign that should've stood out in the dark. And now they were stuck in the rain.

He walked back over to Juliet, now completely soaking wet. "Ok, so I guess we'll have to call a cab."

"Shawn?"

"What?"

"How far away is the Psych office?"

"Um, like five minutes why?"

"We can walk there!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

She grinned. "Maybe."

"But-but your hair is all perfect and your dress has got to cost at least a million dollars! At least, maybe more!"

"It'll be fine, let's go!"

He looked at her in disbelief. He had never met a girl who actually liked to play in the rain. "You sure?"

"Yep. Honestly, I think you just don't want your hair to be ruined."

"It's already wet!"

"Perfect. Let's go! I love the rain!"

"Alright you asked for it!" He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over his shoulder and ran out in the rain.

"Shawn! Put me down!" she tried to sound serious but it came out giggly and unserious.

"No thanks I'm good."

"Hey!"

They continued on until they reached a park where they could see the Psych office.

"Let's stop here for a while. I'm tired." Shawn complained.

"Shawn, the office is like 50 feet away."

"That's a long ways away though Jules."

"Fine, but only for another minute. It's getting cold."

"Need me to warm you up?"

"Wha-" He scooped her up from the swings and set her down in front of him. He then wrapped his arms around her and started humming, his feet stepping to the rhythm. Then her feet started to move along with his, and in minutes they were both twirling and jumping, their hands never once separating from each other.

**So how was it? Please review with any feedback! I hope I can post soon! **

**~psychedoutpineapple**


	7. Competition

**Heyyo! How are my favorite reviewers?(Hin, hint, nudge, nudge.) I finally got this one up! Yay! This prompt is from It'sMyFavoriteSong. I think I am probably going to do two fics for this prompt, but I'm going to finish everyone else's before I do, don't worry. Also, new thing that I'm going to do is instead of a prompt, you can give me an episode, or a part in the episode that you want me to write about! You can still give me prompts, but now you have two choices! Don't forget they can be little things like Shawn reading Jules palm or big things like the scene from Bounty Hunters. Anyway, hopefully you like this!**

**Prompt: Competition**

Shawn was mad. Not like mad-but-I-can-get-over-it mad, but I-am-going-to-kill-you-and-not-regret-it mad. He wasn't mad at Jules, oh no. He was mad at her idea. And him being competitive Shawn agreed. Even now after Gus told him to ask her if they could quit, his big fat ego got in the way. There was no way he was going to lose this.

"This is terrible!" he muttered aloud, spinning around in his swirly chair.

"What that you can't kiss Juliet for a week?" his best friend Gus said as he walked through the Psych door, smirking.

He turned to glare at him. "Yes Gus, it is."

"Well you shouldn't have agreed then huh?" he said clearly enjoying his friend's pain.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I want to kiss her, but she'll tease me forever if I lose! Lassie even thought we broke up 'cause I tried not to look at her! She's killing me here!"

"Here's what you do. You do something really nice and sweet that will make her want to kiss you. Then she'll kiss you and you'll win!"

"But what should I do?"

"I don't know, I gave you enough help as it is."

"Humph, fine." He stood up and marched outside. "I'm taking the blueberry!"

"What? Shawn, Shawn get back here!"

Juliet mentally slapped herself. What had she been thinking? She just wanted to win, but obviously Shawn wasn't gonna let that happen. And right now she really, _really_ wanted to kiss him. She had been working on paperwork when all of a sudden he was there. How was she not supposed to kiss her already-adorable boyfriend, when he was dressed in a tux, with a bouquet of white roses (her favorite) and a box of heart shaped chocolates?

"Shawn, what is all this?"

"This? Oh these are roses and chocolates!" he said cheerfully.

"I know, but what are they for?" she said rolling her eyes at his childness.

"Does there have to be a reason to give my beautiful girlfriend roses and chocolates?" he replied with a fake pout on his lips. His eyes looked like puppies and she couldn't resist those no could she?

He was playing hard. And boy was it working. She just wanted to forget about the game and lean in and kiss those perfect lips. But she couldn't let him win that easily. So she used all of her willpower and grabbed the flowers and chocolates out of his hands and went back to working.

"But-what. How could that-it was supposed to. Damn it Gus!" he stuttered as he turned and left.

She smiled at her victory, but it quickly turned into a frown. 'What if he just had wanted the game to end? I am so stupid!' she thought. 'I guess I'll just have to end it on my terms.'

"Hey! Bum, bum, bum, got any grapes?" Shawn's phone rang. His heart leapt at Juliet's ringtone. Was she going to call it off?

"Yello?" he answered trying to calm his nerves, ultimately finding it hard, because he barely ever got them.

"Hey Shawn! I have a question for you," she answered sweetly.

"Ok, shoot."

"Are you busy at 7 tonight?"

"Well, I don't know I think I have-uh something then-" he stumbled trying to think up an excuse.

"Please Shawn?" she said so sweetly that he could picture her beautiful chocolate brown eyes growing wide, begging him. And he couldn't say no to those eyes, even if he couldn't see them.

"Yea I guess I could."

"Thanks!" she said cheerily, "Meet me at my house!" She hung up.

He pulled in her driveway five before 7. He took a deep breath before ringing her doorbell. When she answered Shawn felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Her hair normally up for work was now cascading her face with curls. She was wearing a low-cut purple dress that flowed out at her knees.

"Hey Shawn!"

"H-hi J-Ju-Jules! You lo-look amazing!" he spluttered.

She smiled gently and said, "Well come in!" and walked back into her dining room.

Shawn looked down and self-consciously realized how under dressed he was. 'Well she didn't give me any warning so it doesn't matter. Right?' he thought as he walked in after her.

He almost lost his breath again when he saw the room. It was covered in roses and candles. But, being Shawn, he tried making a joke out of it.

"Are you sure there sh-should be so many candles in the room? I'll probably tr-trip them over! Pl-plus it's gotta be against police violations right?"

She laughed. "No Shawn I think it's okay, and I don't think you'll trip over them seeing as their not on the floor but…"

"Right, I knew that." She laughed again.

"So, uh what did you want me here for?" he asked hoping he could get out of there and stop fighting the urge to kiss her.

"Well, I just thought I'd have you over for fun! You haven't been here for a while, so….I just thought. But, I mean if you really want to go-" she said disappointedly.

"No, no Jules! I'd love to stay!" As much as he wanted to leave, he knew Jules actually wanted him to stay even if she was trying to win the game. Plus, she was right; he hadn't been there for a while.

Relief filled her face. "Really? Thanks Shawn!"

Then, as if to make him die right there, she stepped forward and hugged him. And all of a sudden, no matter how much he thought he could stay, he had to get out of there. Now. It was all too much. He pulled back, stared at her confused face, and ran outside to his motorcycle.

And that night, neither of them got any sleep.

He had tried calling her. No answer.

He tried going to the station. Not there.

He even tried going back to her house. Not a mouse was stirring.

He kicked the wall. What had he done? She was never going to talk to him again. And it was all his fault.

No matter how much he tried to blame her, it shot back like a boomerang to him.

Even though she proposed the game, he could have said no.

Even though she invited him over, he didn't have to go.

Even though she hugged him, he didn't have to try to win the stupid game that ruined him.

17.

That's how many times he watched the saddest movie of all times, Romeo and Juliet. And right now it was really, really sad.

Ding!

He jumped up on his couch. 'Am I imagining things from staying up for over 24 hours or was that the doorbell?' he thought to himself.

Ding!

Nope, definitely his doorbell.

He hopped off the couch and yanked open the door. It was Jules.

"Shawn! You're alright!" she looked like she was restraining from hugging him after the scene he'd caused the other night.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I tried calling you back but you weren't answering and Carlton said you came to the station, causing ruckus I think he said. So I thought something had happened!"

"Oh no, no nothing like that! I just couldn't get a hold of you and you didn't answer your doorbell, so I was worried for you!"

"Oh! I was at my mom's house. I was going to ask you to come with the other night, but you sorta, you know, ran out on me," she said not making eye contact.

"I know, I know and I was so stupid! It was all that stupid game I agreed to, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, all of it, it's just my big fat ego and-" he was cut off by a pair of sweet lips meeting his. He kissed her back, releasing all of what he had held in the last week.

When she pulled back she said, "Shawn, this isn't your fault at all! I suggested it! I was stupid to think it would be fun at all, none of this is your fault!"

"Yes it is! I totally ran out on you! Just because you hugged me none-the-less!"

"Shawn. Listen, it doesn't matter. That was really stupid of me, I just wanted to win something for once, and I thought I could win so whatever you say, it's not your fault. Okay?"

Even though he didn't agree, it was better not to argue with her. "Okay."

"Good! Hey- what happened to you?" she asked concern filling her features.

"What?"

"You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"Well, I haven't slept for a while…"

"How long Shawn?"

"26 hours, 17 minutes, and 8.3 seconds" he mumbled.

"Shawn! You need sleep, or coffee at least! C'mon, go get comfy on the couch! I'll make you some coffee!" she said as she hurried into the kitchen.

He went down and sat on the couch. She came back a few minutes later with a steaming cup of mocha and an extra blanket.

"C'mon Jules, on my lap."

She sat down on him and handed him his drink.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked yawning.

"Shawn you need sleep!" she exclaimed.

"I'm gonna wait 'til I usually go to sleep so I can get back on my regular schedule."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, then I can spend more time with you too! It's a win-win!"

"Okay if you say so," she said grinning.

"I have a question."

"Shoot," she said copying his earlier response.

"Do you like the movie Romeo and Juliet?"

Make that 18.

**So how was it? I know it's been done before but I did make it my own remember. Oh that reminds me, disclaimer! I do NOT own Psych, unless you count a snuggie, a pillow, earring, a shirt and sleeppants, a bracelet, and all the DVDs that are out as of now relating to Psych. Remeber to review and give me prompts(and now episodes!)!**

**~psychedoutpineapple**


	8. Disney, the actual Disney part

**Hey guys! Just another one shot because I had some time on my hands! Yay right? It's probably not the best quality because I was outside in the humid, hot weather all day counsling for a camp, and all the girls wanted to cling to my arm and ride on my shoulders, so I'm exhausted. But, hopefully it's good, maybe a little short but...Enjoy! **

**Prompt: Disney World**

"Oh my gosh it's Jasmine!" squealed eight year old Chloe Spencer. "Daddy, daddy, I have to get her autograph! Oh and look Aladdin's got Abo! He's so cute Daddy; can we get a monkey as a pet?"

"Whoa slow down there Princess. First, yes of course we can get Jasmania's autograph-"

"Jasmine"

"-and second, no we cannot get a monkey because your mom would freak, believe me."

"Okay then let's go, I need her autograph!" she said dragging him by his arm over to the line waiting to see Aladdin and Jasmine.

"But this is such a long line!" he complained.

"I know it is but daddy, she's my hero I have to get her autograph!"

"Hero? You mean to tell me that instead of wanting to have an eidetic memory, you want to fly on carpets around Egypt and marry a boy who lied to you?" he said feigning hurt.

"Sounds like you huh?" Juliet whispered in his ear coming up behind him.

"What? I so did not fly on carpets!"

She rolled her eyes while their three year old son Brandon giggled at his dad's silliness. Brandon was the picture perfect image of his dad but had his mother's personality. Very unlike Chloe who looked like her mom but acted like her dad.

"C'mon mom, tell daddy to let me meet Jasmine!" Chloe said exasperated.

"Of course you can meet her, your dad just doesn't want to wait in lines which are everywhere by the way," she said looking at him.

"But this one is so long!"

"There are two people in front of us Shawn."

"Oh."

"Daddy you're silly!" Brandon said.

"I know," he said standing up proudly.

"Daddy, mommy we're next!"

"Well go on up."

"Okay!" she said as she ran up and hugged Jasmine's waist.

She looked genuinely surprised for a second, but it quickly relaxed into a smile.

"Hey, what's your name?"

She looked up at her hero, smiling. "Well my real name is Chloe Madeline Spencer, but my daddy calls me Princess and my mom calls me Pumpkin sometimes. Unless she's angry. Then she calls me by my full name which is my real name. But she usually doesn't call me that."

The Aladdin laughed and Jasmine grinned down at the little girl. "Well I think I'll just call you Chloe."

"Yeah. That's what my friends call me."

"Well can I be your friend?"

"Yeah! That would be great! You could come sleepover sometime!" It took all of Shawn's willpower not to die laughing right there. But he couldn't' suppress a smile.

"I don't know, I'd have to travel a ways to-where do you live?"

Shawn opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by his daughter. "Santa Barbara, California. Population: 88,410 people."

"Wow, your pretty smart!" she managed wearing a bemused expression on her face mirroring Aladdin's.

"She's got a photographic memory so she remembers, well, everything," Shawn offered.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Jasmine said.

Chloe grinned at being complimented by her hero. "I got it from my daddy! He's pretty cool too!"

Shawn smiled gently as he heard her say, "But of course so is my mom! Did you know she's a detective?"

"Hey Hun?" Jules whispered to him.

"Hmm?"

"I think we're holding up the line," she said as he glanced behind them, noticing the growing line for the first time.

"Hey Princess?"

"Yeah daddy?" she said looking back up at him.

"We gotta go, we're holding up the line."

"No, but daddy I haven't told her everything yet!"

"I know Princess but we gotta go," he said wishing he didn't have to.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah Jasmine?"

"I could give you my email and you could send me letters. Do you want to do that?"

"Yes, yes, yes! But I'd have to use daddy's email. I don't have my own yet."

"That's okay, do you have a paper and pen?"

"Yeah in my autograph book! Oh and I need your autograph too!"

"Chloe," Jules said prompting her.

"Please?"

"Of course, what good manners!" she said winking at Juliet who smiled.

"Remember to email me Chloe!" she yelled after them as they left.

"I will!" she yelled back.

"Wait-where did Brandon go?" said a panicked Juliet.

"I don't kn- oh never mind, I found him Jules." Shawn said looking back at where they had left from.

Well most of them anyway.

Brandon was still at Aladdin's side with his little autograph book.

"Sign?" he said shyly.

Aladdin looked down and smiled.

"Sure buddy. And I'll have Abo sign it too."

He quickly signed it, and took Abo's stuffed paw, dipped it in ink, and pushed it onto the paper.

"Tank you" he said cheerily as Shawn picked him up and slung him over his shoulders.

"Hey buddy, did you get Abo's autograph?"

He giggled in response.

Back at home:

"Daddy, daddy! I have to write to Jasmine, she's probably worrying! Login, login!"

"I will, I will. But first! I have something for you!"

"What is it, what is it?"

He pulled something out from behind his back. "This! Your very own Abo!"

It was a small, furry thing with big eyes and clothes like Abo had on in the movie.

"Ahhhh he's so cute! I love him! Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome Princess. Now let's send Jasmine that email huh?"

**Thank you for reading! Your reviews are really helpful with my self-esteem and my writing so keep reviewing! This is dedicated to my besty friend Brooke again! Luv yea Brooke! Also remember for prompts you can now do words or episodes! Luv yea all!**

**~psychedoutpineapple**

**PS Cyber Pineapples to anyone who can tell me where I got my title of this chapter from!**


	9. Shakespeare

**Hey Psychos! I am so proud of myself! This is what? Third or fourth of this week! That's pretty good for me. Anyway, this story is a little shorter than the rest but hopefully still entertaining! It was given to me by sonoposeidon! That's how you spell it right? If it's not please let me know, and I'll apologize in advance, sorry! And now for some terrible news! Drum roll please! I'm out of prompts! Oh my gosh I think I'm dying. (Hand to head and heart, faint expression on my face) Anyway, if you all could do me a favor and give me some (remember they can be episodes) I would be delighted. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Prompt: Shakespeare**

"Watcha readin'?" Shawn asked staring at his girlfriend intently. She always read so much. It confused him. They couldn't be that interesting could they.

He remembered having to read those long, boring books in high school, and shuddered. Gus said that they always picked the worst books we could read, and that books weren't all that bad, but he didn't believe him one bit.

He had thought about trying to start reading. For her. He felt that she deserved seeing as she barely ever got to read with her crazy work schedule and when she did, he always swarmed her with questions.

But she never got mad. Sometimes she got annoyed but she never showed it. Because that's what she had signed up for when she had first kissed Shawn Spencer. And she didn't mind paying the price one bit.

"Romeo and Juliet" Juliet answered still reading, not paying very much attention, answering out of habit. She knew she was soon going to bombarded with questions and have to put her book down to keep up with him, so she quickly tried to skim the rest of the page, a chapter, whatever she could finish in the next three seconds.

He scrunched up his face, confused. How could she be reading that? "That doesn't make any sense," he said blinking a few times and then looked back up at her and her beautiful blonde hair grazing her face just right.

This time she looked up into his confused hazel eyes. Were they hazel? She could never really tell. First they were emerald green, and then they were chocolate brown, and finally an olive-colored hazel. She supposed they changed with his mood, but she couldn't be sure. "What doesn't make any sense?"

"Well unless you're reading the script, you can't read a movie," he said sounding sincere and a little concerned at her not getting the title right. 'She must not be feeling well' he thought.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling and her lips dancing into a smile. He narrowed his eyes. What was so funny? I'm just telling her the truth. He crossed his arms, feigning frustration and annoyance. "It's not funny."

Still laughing she said, "It- it is funny Shawn! The movie was based of the book!" She couldn't believe he'd never heard of the book Romeo and Juliet. For how observant he is, he sure is blind about some things.

Shawn mentally slapped himself. Of course it had been a book! There were a ton of those nowadays! "Oh. I can't believe someone could write such a sad story. Of course I suppose they'd have to write it for the movie too…but that doesn't matter."

She had finally stopped laughing, although there was still a trace of a smile on her lips. "A man named William Shakespeare wrote them. He's a genius, he wrote a lot of plays and stuff. So I guess you were half right about it being a script."

"Shakespeare huh? Hey I think I've heard of him! Yeah, yeah I do! He was the guy whose name was spelt wrong by those t-shirt people! It was on MSN!" he said now excited that he knew something about the subject of reading. Not that it had anything to do with the book or anything.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes as she looked back down at her book, starting where she had left off, knowing fully well that she didn't have any time to waste before he started asking more questions.

But she didn't mind.

**Hopefully it was okay! Remember I need some prompts or episodes! Luv yea all! Also this was again dedicated to Brooke!**

**~psychedoutpineapple**


	10. Bunnies

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while! Hopefully this makes up for it! This prompt was from: Psychic101! Also, I got a couple of reviews saying that Juliet wouldn't cry over breaking up. I agree, it just fit with the story. But thank you for letting me know anyway. Also, the next story (hopefully posted today or soon! But not this weekend because I'll be camping!) goes with this story, just so you know. Now, enjoy! **

**Prompt: Bunnies**

"But Jules! It's so cute, I NEED it!" Shawn Spencer complained loudly, so that people around looked at him.

"Shawn, be quiet people are staring!" said his girlfriend of over a year, looking up at him with a glare.

"Jules, c'mon, I know you think it's cute too," he said softer, his eyes shaping into large, clear puppy dog eyes, pleading with her to change her mind.

She sighed. She couldn't compete with those eyes. "Fine. But you have to take care of it okay? Like feed it and stuff alright Shawn?" she said, feeling like she was talking to a 10 year old getting his new puppy. He nodded eagerly, just like that 10 year old would have. Of course, most of the time he acted like he was ten anyways.

"I will Jules I promise! I'm gonna name him Carrots, because he obviously loves carrots! And oh I should go get him a bed! C'mon Carrots lets go get your new bed!" he continued with his ramble as he left to find the perfect bed for his brand new little bunny.

The blonde smiled and sat down on the bench to wait for him, watching as his clumsy feet found themselves tripping over his shoelace, while his hands held the bunny above his head so it didn't get squished beneath him.

"You know what? I really like Carrots," Shawn Spencer declared as they drove home from the shop.

"I'm sure you do Shawn," she said, a trace of laughter in her voice.

"Do you think maybe he could sleep with us tonight?" he asked hopefully.

This time she actually did laugh. "Shawn, you are such a child!"

When she didn't hear the normal, 'I know' or 'You Know That's Right' she worriedly glanced over at him. He was looking down at his lap, absentmindedly petting Carrots.

"Shawn?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" said the pseudo psychic, even quieter than her.

"What's wrong?" she said, finally finding somewhere to pull over.

"Nothing."

"Shawn, do I look stupid?" she said turning to face him.

His head jerked up. "What-no-I just meant, no. I'm sorry-I didn't mean that-"

"Shawn!" she said interrupting him forcefully. Something was obviously bothering him and she was going to figure it out.

"Sorry," the brunette mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. Please just come with me okay?" she said softer this time. They unbuckled and got out of the car. They had stopped at a rest stop with a nice park to walk through. The leaves were falling, the wind carrying them dizzily around the air and finally landing gently onto the pond, the water rippling into eternity.

He took her hand, as she laid her head on his shoulder. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the wind blowing around them. They sat down on a bench and watched as a little squirrel scurried around, nibbling on bits of food dropped by little kids with sticky fingers.

She finally let go of his hand and took her head off of his shoulder to get a better look at him. "Shawn please tell me what's wrong. I can help you through it I promise."

He looked at her intensely, like it was the last time he would ever see her face, memorizing every freckle, every inch of it. "Shawn," she whispered.

He stood up and turned back around to face her again. And then he got down on his knee. "Jules," he mumbled as her hands flew to her mouth, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. "Jules, I know you think I'm a child, a kid, and sometimes a nuisance. But I can-no I will change, for you, and, I-I want to grow up. I really do! And I know I can't live without you. I've known it for years. And, and, Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me, if I'll grow up?"

Her mind was swirling, she couldn't think. What was she supposed to say? "Jules?" he asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Shawn. Shawn, yes, and please don't grow up all the way, please!" she cried as she fell down to her knees and hugged him. He sighed in relief and kissed her temple.

"I won't. I won't if you don't want me to."

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Juliet looked up into his hazel eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. He captured her lips and kissed her, all of his emotion pouring out. When they took his breath for air he stood up, pulling her up with him. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem," she replied breathing heavily. She wrapped her petite arms around his waist and waited for him to say something.

"Hey Jules?"

"Yeah Shawn?"

"Do you think Carrots is warm in the car?" he asked sounding worried.

She laughed into his chest, glad that the old Shawn, the one that she had fallen in love with, was back.

**Oh and I forgot to mention a HUGE thanks to my bestest friend, Brooke (Brooklyn715)! Thank you, thank you! Also, please review and thank you for all the great ones I've gotten!**

**~psychedoutpineapple**


	11. Farm

**Before you kill me and blow me into oblivion or something-because I know you will- I would like ot give you my excuses (I mean reasons) that I have not posted in umm what's it been? Like a gazillion years or something. I am sooooooooo sorry about that. I just reread my last chapter (which tags to this one) and I noticed that in my author's note that I would hopefully get this one up in a matter of lke a week or so. Haha-nope. When I came back from camping, I decided to rest, and then my rest and relaxation period ended right as school started (can you see wheer this is going?). Then school engulfed me in piles and truckloads of homework (okay, maybe that's exagerating a little bit). Anyway, whenever I remembered that I had to do this I was a) going to bed, b) doing that truckload of homework or c) somewhere where there was no internet or Microsoft Word. However, if it came to option c, i would use my notebook and write out all of the lovely propmts I have been given. So now I have like half of them written-just not typed. I know, sucky huh? But I finally got this one typed up and about 3/4 of my next one ready to go. So...yea. I would also encourage you to kill me after you read this story so I have enough time to run away in terror. This one is also maybe a little short but I really, really wanted to at least get it out here so, yupp! Enjoy please! (And go as slooow as you need!)**

**Oh! Also, a big thanks to The One You Never Suspected for reviewing and giving me this idea! I will also still take prompts and episodes and stuff, just don't expect it to soon :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it really should be, but it isn't. Just the plot...as always :(**

**Prompt: Farm**

"Wait-we're actually going to a farm? I thought you were kidding!" Shawn Spencer said to his wife as they pulled in the dirty gravel driveway leading up to a big red barn.

"Why would I be kidding? Yes of course we're going to a farm Shawn!" Juliet replied, looking over at him. "It's our day off and I thought we'd go somewhere fun and relaxing."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I'm a blueberry waffle without syrup. C'mon Jules don't be a mechanical pencil without lead! Farms are bo-ring! Plus, the animals are all messy."

"So you'll fit right in. Shawn, I promise that it won't be too bad. Plus, I'm pretty sure they have bunnies here."

His hazel eyes grew wide. "I knew we should have brought Carrots!" he called back as he started walking up the hill to the red barn house.

She smiled at his retreating figure but it disappeared as a shooting pain shot through her stomach area. She winced before following her husband up the now very steep hill.

As soon as she entered the barn she found Shawn. He was dancing around with two little boys, singing a song about frogs and lily pads. She noticed that he had gotten really good with kids since they had been married. Or maybe he had always been good with them and she just had never noticed.

She slowly made her way over to them as they finished their song.

"Shawn?"

All three boys looked up. Shawn replied, "Hey Jules!"

She smiled at him and looked down at the boys. The first boy was a few inches smaller than the other. He had slightly curly brunette hair and chocolaty brown eyes.

"Hey, what are your guy's names?" she asked. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his light-up lightning McQueen shoes before responding quietly, "Michael."

The second boy answered much louder. He stuck out his left hand, realized his mistake, switched hands and said, "Hi. I'm Trey and I'm 7 and a half!" he said proudly. "Mike's 5." Trey had much curlier dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes that reminded her of Shawn's.

She mentally laughed at his politeness before shaking his little hand and saying, "It's very nice to meet you both."

She glanced up at Shawn, who had his hands on both of their shoulders, reminding Juliet of a dad. A dad. Wait a minute.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where are their parents?" she said, her voice rising with concern.

"Oh, right, sorry. They're in the bathroom. They asked me if I could keep an eye on the little guys." He said nodding in the direction of the restrooms.

She visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay good."

Before Shawn could tease her about thinking he'd kidnap two kids from a farm, the parents walked out and started towards the group. The boys ran into their outstretched arms. "Mommy! Daddy! We made new friends!" Trey squealed as his dad picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Michael stood leaning against his mom's leg, playing with her skirt.

"You did? That's great kiddo!" his mom said looking gratefully at Shawn and Juliet.

Juliet walked over and introduced herself to the parents while Michael slowly walked over to Shawn. He looked up at him. "Mr. Spencer?"

"Yeah little dude?" he asked, squatting down to his level.

"Where are your kids? Can I play with them?" he asked timidly.

Shawn blinked. His kids? His kids! No, no this isn't, this isn't-calmete Shawn, calm down. Kids aren't bad, calm down. There actually not bad at all.

"We don't have any kids Mike," he said regaining his cool.

"But why not? Kids are good, I promise!" he said trying to persuade him.

Shawn grinned and said, "I know. Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah! Tell me! I can keep secrets!" he said jumping up and down, his smile growing bigger every second.

"I was a kid once too. And being a kid is a lot of fun, but you're even luckier than me. You know why?"

"Why, why?" he said, his eyes wide with suspense.

"Because you have a brother to share it with," he said as he glanced over at Trey who was now talking to his parents and Jules, explaining something and gesturing to something, wildly with his hands.

"Really?" the five year old said, also looking over at his big brother.

"Yep. And he's gonna take care of you no matter what."

Michael grinned and ran over to Trey, listening in intently, like there was going to be a quiz on what he said.

"Okay, well we best be going, someone's gotta take a nap," the dad was saying as Shawn walked over to the group. "It was very nice to meet you both."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you guys too! And you boys," Shawn said, punching them playfully on the shoulder.

Trey ran up, and hugged Shawn's waist before scampering out the door after his mom and dad. Michael looked unsure on whether he should follow his brother or hug Shawn too. He hesitantly walked over to Shawn and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Bye Mr. Spencer!" he said, turning around and running out the door after the rest of his family.

"Mr. Spencer?" Juliet said giggling.

"Yep. I only teach them the best etiquette."

"You actually know that word?"

"What? Oh, no of course not," he said crossing his arms.

She shook her head, laughing. "Well they were really nice weren't they?"

"Yeah, I really liked them."

"Soooo. What do you want to see first?" she asked him.

"The bunnies!" he exclaimed running off towards the petting zoo.

"Shawn, wait!" she said darting after him.

They continued looking at animals for a while (but only because Juliet dragged Shawn away from the bunnies after a half an hour) before coming across a lake.

"Ooh! Let's go stick our feet in!" Jules said, kicking off her flip-flops and running down the dock.

'_She sure seems to be in a good mood,'_ he thought as he ran down the dock after her.

They sat there for an hour, talking about nothing, the water whirling around at their feet.

"Shawn?" Jules said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah Jules?" he said looking over at her.

"I have something to tell you," she replied, looking down at her feet, slowly kicking the water in circles.

"What is it?" he asked nervously. 'What's going on? Is she going to divorce me? Am I not doing good enough?'

"I-I'm pregnant," she said still not looking at up.

He froze. His mind clouded over, he couldn't think. "You're what?" was all he could manage.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered even quieter, a stray tear falling down her cheek. She had feared the worst, and she had gotten it. He didn't want kids, this was all her fault, she'd have to raise the child alone, she-

"We're going to be parents," he said leaping to his feet. "We're going to be parents! This is great!"

"It is?" she asked, finally looking up.

"Yes, Jules, yes!" he said cheerfully as he pulled her up to her feet as well.

"Oh thank god, thank god, I thought you were going to leave" she said closing her eyes.

"Hey," he muttered softly, wiping the tear off her face, going into a rare serious  
>Shawn mode. "You are my whole world, my <em>whole world<em>. And I will never leave you, especially for having a baby. I promised you I would grow up, and I did. And I'm ready."

"Thank you," she said opening her eyes, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"My pleasure," he said after pulling away for air.

As they walked back to the car Juliet thought she heard him mutter, "I wonder if they'll like bunnies."

**So I know it wasn't as up-to-snuff as it really should have been but, it's there! Please review and I would totes appreciate constructive critisisim! I would also like to give a HUGE thanks to my bestie Brooke (brooklynn715) for editing this after there hasn't been one for soo long! Thank you! I'd also like to thank anyone who actually read the story instead of chasing after me :) Until next time, (which is hopefully super soon)**

**~psychedoutpineapple**


End file.
